


You're not mad?

by hjonkhjonk



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, blaine is a bit of a worry wart, but kurt loves him for it anyway, crack fic extravaganza, quaranklaine, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjonkhjonk/pseuds/hjonkhjonk
Summary: "Kurt, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I'msosorry, it was an accident I swear I just wanted to see it again and I was trying to be so careful and I tried to fix it but I couldn't get it to go back together and-"--Very short and sweet fill for the crack fic extravaganza over on quaranklaine. Happy quarantining, cuties.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	You're not mad?

Blaine bursts through the doorway and stumbles into the room, eyes frantic and clothes ruffled. It startles Kurt, who was in the middle of an ANTM rerun and bedazzling a jean vest.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt exclaims, fumbling for the remote to mute the TV. Blaine scurries over to where he was sitting on the couch, hands cupped protectively around something. 

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, it was an accident I swear I just wanted to see it again and I was trying to be so careful and I tried to fix it but I couldn't get it to go back together and-"

Kurt smiles softly at his husband as he rambles on, reaching out his hands to softly grip on his shoulders. "Blaine," he says, cutting him off. "Deep breaths, come on, in and out, that's it. Okay, why don't you show me what happened?"

Blaine looks up at him with the most worried, _guilty_ look and Kurt's heart squeezes. How the hell did he end up with the most earnest man alive?

He looks down at Blaine's hands expectantly, and tries not to laugh as he hears the other man gulp before slowly, so slowly, opening his shaking hands.

Inside is the gum wrapper ring that Blaine had once made for him back in high school, something that had meant so much to Kurt and had provided comfort to him in some of his darkest hours. It's important, of course it's important, but the symbol of it has always meant more to him than the actual item. 

Kurt sighs fondly, wrapping his hands around Blaine's trembling ones, and smiles down at him with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Based on how Blaine seems to finally relax, he thinks he's succeeded. 

"You are so cute sometimes, you know that?" He murmurs, stomach flip-flopping when Blaine scoffs and ducks his head, a shy smile on his face. "Honey, it's okay, things happen. I'm sure if we sit down and work on it together, we can fix it in no time."

Blaine then looks up at him, eyes wide like saucers again as he whispers, "You're not mad?"

And Kurt can't take it anymore, has to have him in his arms pronto, grabbing around Blaine's petite waist and snuggling him close.

"No, cutie, I know you didn't mean it. I know you'd never purposefully try to break something this important."

He feels Blaine sigh against his throat, his husband's body melting into his. "I really did try to fix it," Blaine mumbles into his shoulder.

Kurt pulls back, smirk already breaking open across his face. "You're my hero, Blaine!" He exclaims, batting his eyelashes. It works, and Blaine laughs, eyes finally sparkling with mirth.

"Now, you give me the ring and go pull up a YouTube tutorial on how to fold gum wrappers. You might be Martha Stewart with your crafts but I'm more of an Alexander McQueen with my creative skills."

Blaine laughs loudly at that as he hands over the pieces, and it's his turn to bat his eyelashes at Kurt. "Yes, sir!" He teases, and Kurt just has to smack his ass as he walks away, calling out, "Brat!" to his retreating form.

He shakes his head as he sits back down on the couch, dumping what's left of the ring onto the coffee table. He really doesn't know how he ended up with someone as unbearably cute as Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> find us over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/quaranklaine) and get in on the fun!


End file.
